Funny!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Ok this has Battle BDaman, Beyblade, Digimon, DBDBZDBGT, Naruto, InuYasha, Shaman King, YuGiOh
1. Chapter 1

The battle of the senchery! Boy's V.S. Girl's!

(show/numbers/ect. I will tell you at the end)

The girls gone evil!

The Girls!

Leanna(1)Hilary, Mariam, Mariah, Emily, Salima, Mathilda, Julia(2)Tea, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu(3)Anna, Jun,(4)Rin(16 years old), Kagome, Sango, Ayame(5)Pan, Chi-Chi, Bulla, Android 18, Videl, Marron(6)Kari, Yolei, Mimi, Sora, Rika, Zoe, (7) Sakura(8)Katy(9)(31)

The boys gone good!

The Boys!

Gray, Enjuy,(1)Kai, Tala, Ray, Michael, Tyson, Max, Raul,Miguel, Joseph, Kane(2)Yaim, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Marilk, Odion, Tristan(3)Yoh, Len, Trey(4)InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kohaku(5)Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin(6) T.K, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken(7)Sasuke, Naruto(8)(39)

One girl was on was side of a rock sided battle filed while on the other side was 39 boys. The girl on the filed had short blond hair red earrings but all in black. Her name was Leanna Vencent. She was ready to fight the boys where trying not to laugh at this.

"Come on! You have got to be kindling me!" The prince of syanes said looking at her.

"She is no match for us." The half demon said. They all stared laughing.

"Shut up!" Leanna yelled at them.

"What are you going to do?" The balding world champion said looking at her.

"Beat you all up that's what." Leanna said looking at them.

"You and what army?" The holder of the nine tallied fox said.

"This one." Leanna said snapping her fingers and 29 more girls appeared all in black. The boys gaped at this.

"Rin come here now." The full dog demon said to one of the teen-age girl's that had black hair.

"No." Was what the girl re-played.

"GIRLS ATTACK!" Yelled a voice from on top of a hill. At that the girls changed at the boy. Most of the boys got out of the way.

"INUYASHA SIT!" A girl with back black lengtht hair said to the half demon who fell on his face.

"KAGOME! WHAT-"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT :breaths: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT :breaths: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The girl know as Kagome yelled everyone stopped fighting and looked at the crater that was their.

"Wow and I thought we made a mess." The half synam boy with black hair with glass on said.

In a matter of minutes the girls where betting the boys.

Bulla and Pan taken care of Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Bullma was after Vageta. Chi-Chi was beatingg the hack out of Goku. Vidal was after Gohan.

Hilary, Mariam, Mariah, Emily, Salima, Mathilda, and Julia where chasing the boys with a kendo sticks.

Leanna was after Gray and Enjuy with and ax.

Jun was giving her brother a hard time.

Anna. Oh boy She was making Yoh and Trey run so much they fell inconsistencies.

Tea was ignoring Yaim so much he got larenjusted.

Mai was hitting Seto and Joey over the head.

Katy was bugging Mokuba a lot that she made him pass out. Then she stared poking him.

Saurka was fighting both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you boys want to know what happens when you lose a battle over a girl?" Saurka said with coldness in her voices.

"What happens?" Sasuke said while dogging Saurka's punch.

"They get turned into a girl." She had a evil look on her face.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then ran away screaming with their hands in the air.(10)

The other boys hear this and did the same thing.(11)

The girls just sweat dropped.

"What idiots." Sakura said concentration on an attack. After a few minutes, her eyes snapped open. She shot out fire from her mouth setting the boys on fire.(12)

Leanna just sat their watching Gray and Enjuy fight.

"This is your fully!"Yelled Gray at Enjuy with his fisted ready to naked him out.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Yelled Enjuy back at Gray.

"For taken my sister and making her evil then making her head of an evil girl arm!" Gray said glaring at him. Just then Gray was knocked out. Leanna standing where Gray was...

Ok how was it? It's the sequel to 'Fight!'

(1)Battle B-Daman(2)Beyblade(3)Yu-Gi-Oh(4)Shaman King(5)Inu-Yasha(6)DB/DBZ/DBGT(7)Digimon(8)Naruto(9)Yu-Gi-Oh Oc

(10)Ok now that is sooooo funny to see! LOL!

(11)Ok...now all the boys from the anime shows running around with thier hands in the air...FUNNIE!

(12)Ok look it just started showing here and hey it's 'fiction' meaning not real. But setting the boys on fire would be cool to see.

Ok all you fans...I'm way to tired to do any more spell checking sorry hope you like it BYE! And I do know thier are a lot of miss spelled words just tell me and I will other fix it or take it down my self. don't report me pleace. Good bye!

10:35:48 PMSaturday, October 29, 2005


	2. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
